Pinebrook Homies
by Mr. Omega
Summary: Grove Street reigns supreme in Los Santos, but the Pinebrook homies want their own stake in life. It's leaders, TJ and Scott, need to make their move now, or else they'll wind up dead.
1. Chapter 1

-1A car slowly rolled down the street, two men riding in it. A bass boom shook their windows as they cruised. Both were dressed in black, with blacks rags tied around their heads.

"Hey man, what are we doin? Ya called me over, now I want to know what the hell is going on." The man in the driver's seat said.

"Hey Scott, chill out dude, we are about to make some money." The other said with a big smile. He was a heavier set man, with brown hair and brown eyes. Scott had flaming red hair, blue eyes, and an unshaven face.

"What do ya mean? If it's drugs dude get me da fuck out of here, I don't touch that shit, you know that." Scott said.

"No dog, it's not that, you'll see." The heavier man said.

"TJ, you'd better not be shittin me." Scott said.

"You know me…" TJ said with a big smile. Scott turned up the radio and fell silent. A few minutes later the car stopped on a street corner. TJ rolled down the window.

"Hey ladies!!!" TJ yelled. Several prostitutes came towards the car. Scott chuckled.

"Bitches man." TJ smiled, looking back at Scott. Scott nodded and watched.

"Hey big daddy." They all said in unison. They began to hand him money. TJ took several wads from the girls, and then gave them each their share.

"That's right hunnies, Big Daddy is a fair daddy. Go get me some more dough." TJ said, rolling up the window and driving off. Scott smiled as TJ handed him a wad of twenties.

"Bitches…" Scott laughed as TJ continued on.

"Told ya man, the police are looking out for them drug pushers, so the ho business is boomin while them pigs are lookin for the wrong fellas." TJ said. Scott nodded and turned the radio off.

"Hey man, why did ya do that?" TJ asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Scott said. TJ pulled the car into a McDonald's drive thru.

"Want anything to eat?" TJ asked. Scott shook is head no.

"Well dude, ya see, me and Steph, we wanna get married, but we don't have nearly enough money for a proper weddin." Scott said. TJ laughed.

"I see, I see. Well, I can't give ya anything like ya see on TV, but I'll scrape together what I can, and you'll at least get one, k man?" TJ said.

"Serious dude? Thanks! Yo, get me a number three." Scott said.

"Now your hungry?' TJ said with a smile.

"Welcome to McDonald's, can I get you anything today?" The voice box asked.

"Yeah, can I get two number threes, extra mayo, Mr. Pibb please." TJ said.

"Ten ninety seven at the first window." The voice said. TJ pulled around and paid for the food, and waited for them to bring it. A car pulled up behind them. It was a dark brown, and inside were three men, dressed in white.

"Oh shit…" Scott said, looking in the rear view mirror. TJ looked.

"Damn…hey, dude, don't pay no attention, maybe they won't see us." TJ said. Scott looked at TJ. TJ's hand tightly gripped a pistol lying between the two seats.

The lady brought the food, TJ took it with his other hand. He slowly pressed the gas to drive off.

"Let's get home man, quick." Scott said. TJ turned left, heading for home. The other car didn't follow them. TJ sighed as he turned down another street.

"Man, ever since Grove Street came back, new Gangs are wanting territory. The Ballas are gone, and now this lil time pieces of shit think they can go blasting the hell out of everything. Shits fucked up man." TJ said, handing Scott some fries while he drove.

"Yea, I know. We need to go meet with CJ and Sweet, see if we can get some kind of protection." Scott said.

"You know I don't want to do that, if we align with Grove Street, we'll make more enemies than friends." TJ said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Our gang won't be getting nowhere like that though dude." Scott said.

"I know, I know. Give me some time, we'll think of something…" TJ said.

"You'd better me, the longer we hold out on an alliance, the higher the chances of our gang falling apart. All the homies want to join Grove Street, but they are waiting on your call TJ." Scott said. TJ turned onto a street called Pinebrook Drive.

"We back in our own land now…" TJ said.

"TJ, I appreciate what your gonna do for me and Stephanie. After the wedding though, I expect you to have an answer to our dilema." Scott said. TJ nodded. Scott got out of the car and walked to his house. TJ pulled in front of his own run down house and went inside. He plopped down on the couch. He lived by himself.

"Fuck…what am I supposed to do?" He said as he bit into his burger.


	2. Chapter 2

-1TJ awoke to the sound of gunshots outside. He leaped out of bed. Thankfully he had slept in his street clothes. He grabbed his pistol and burst outside. To his left, down the street, cars were lined across the street. He could see white bandannas on the other side of them.

"Shit!" TJ yelled as a bullet hit the ground near his feet. He ran over to his gang members, who were ducking down behind the parked cars.

"TJ, where the fuck were you at? This has been goin on for like five minutes." One man said to him as he approached.

"Man, shut the hell up and defend the street!" TJ yelled. Bullets flied by, leaving holes in the car. TJ leaned over the top and squeezed the trigger five times. A grunt was heard from the white said. One man had been hit and fell to the ground.

"Die mutha fuckers!" A gangster yelled who was dressed in a white hoody. He pulled an Uzi from his side and pulled the trigger. Bullets were everywhere. TJ cursed and ducked down behind the car. The glass on the cars broke, shattering everywhere and covering the ground. TJ was thinking. Scott was no where to be seen.

"Hey homies, hold them back, I gotta go get something." TJ said. The homies nodded as TJ took off, running toward Scotts house. TJ knocked on the door hard. The flung open, a gun in his face. Scot stood there.

"Who man! Hold on!" TJ said. Scott lowered the gun and rushed him in, shutting the door behind him. A girl was sitting on the couch, scared.

"What the fuck is goin on out there?" Scott yelled.

"Shit man, we're bein attacked by them damned Whities, I need that "surprise" I gave you awhile ago." TJ said.

"Fine, it's in the closet, but I can't come out, I'm staying here with Stephanie." Scott said. TJ nodded and ran to the closet. He opened it up. Inside was an AK-47, with about ten ammo clips laying next to it. TJ picked it up, and strapped the ammo clips to his belt.

"I'll be right back." TJ said, loading one ammo clip into the gun. TJ ran out the door.

"Where is TJ?" One of the homies yelled. The gunfight had worsened. One of TJ's men lay in the street, bleeding. TJ showed up.

"Shit, get him out of here." TJ said. One of the other homies dropped his gun and got the injured man out. TJ hopped onto the hood of one of cars, brandishing the AK.

"Hey, Whitey mutha fuckers!" TJ yelled. They looked toward TJ, aiming their guns. TJ let loose spurts of fire. Bullets scattered the Whities. They tried to take cover, but they only had two cars. TJ kept on firing,. Two fell to the ground as they ran for cover. The remaining number, which was about eight, took cover behind the two cars. TJ still had half a clip left.

"Take dis!" TJ yelled, aiming at the gas tank of one car. One bullet, one explosion. Half of the man died instantly. The rest of them tried to flee. The second car was on fire. TJ's homies fired at them as they ran, one fell, three escaped.

"Hell yeah!" TJ wooped, hopping off of the car.

"TJ, dog, that shit was tight!" One of his homies said. TJ nodded and looked over the street. Dead bodies, bullet shells, and five tore up cars, one of which looked like it had been bombed.

"Yo, sweep up as many bullets as you can, get rid of them bodies, and do something with these cars." TJ said. The homies nodded and got to work. TJ went back to Scott house.

"Hey man, sorry about all that." TJ said, as he entered. He took the clips out of the AK and threw it into the closet, as well as the gun. The other clips he put in to.

"It's ok man, what happened?" Scott asked. TJ told him how he had dealt with it.

"Shit, really?" Scott asked.

"Hell yeah man." TJ said, sitting in a chair. The girl stood up and hugged Scott tight. Scott kissed her forehead.

"It'll be ok." Scott said. She said nothing. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Hey man, hang tight, we're getting rid of whatever evidence there is out there. Only one of us got shot." TJ said, standing up and heading out the door. Scott stood there silently holding Stephanie.

Outside, the bullets were gone, the bodies had been apparently disposed of. The homies had moved all the cars except fro the one that had been destroyed. Three vehicles came from around the corner. A firetruck, ambulance, and a police car. The police man was the first to come out. He came straight toward TJ.

"Son, would you mind telling me what happened here?" The officer said, looking about. TJ looked at the officer.

"Well, I don't rightly know myself sir. We were all in our homes, and there was this loud boom, and we came out here to find this." TJ said, pointing towards the car. The police man nodded slowly and looked around again. The offcicer seemed impatient.

"I have other stuff to do son. I might be back around sometime to check this area out…so be good." The officer said. The firetruck put out the car and a tow truck was called to come get it. The officer left, along with the other vehicles. TJ said and went back to his house, shutting the door.

"Scott is right, we're gonna have to do something." TJ said, sitting back on the couch. He turned on the TV. Quickly, he flipped over to the news. Most of it was nothing important, but something came across the screen.

"In more recent news, one of the smaller drug pushers in Los Santos was caught today. Interestingly enough, his sentence may be lightened upon giving info to other crimes he claimed he knew." The lady said. A video played on the screen, showing a man being dragged into a police car.

"Come on man! Let me go, I know things! I can tell you about the bigger drug rings, come on man! Please…Please!" The man in the video said. TJ watched this with interest. Then a thought struck him. The only thing keeping the police away from his gang was the search of the drug pushers, and if that rat snitched, then the police would have a bit more free time. TJ loaded his pistol and left his house. He got into his car and rolled down the street.

Some rats need to be killed…


End file.
